In The Garden
by RingsOfRevenge
Summary: They were just two innocent little veggies, Marinette and Adrien. But then it became more. (Very weird story so feel free to judge :P)


**Ah. This is the stupidest Fanfic ever, and I'm going to tell you the prompt (From KatnissEeveedeen) just about... NOW!**

 **Adrien the cabbage and Marinette the lettuce are veggies in love, but the sour lemon Chloe is trying to break them up because her one true love, Nathanael the tomato, loves Lila the fox, who isn't even a veggie! When Adrien almost turns to the dark side, Marinette is given some ultimate soil, and when she touches it she becomes a SUPER VEGGIE! (The ultimate soil is a Miraculous :P)**

 **Please no asking about how this came up, and I came up with some stupid parts of that :) You probably won't want more**

"No! Adwien!" Marinette, the lettuce, cried. Chloe the sour lemon was back, and squeezed some juice out of herself to create a drink that would make Adrien hate Marinette, and be Chloe's slave. The lemon would then get Adrien the cabbage to be eaten by Nathanael the tomato to make the red food in love with Chloe. She had it _all_ planned out.

"Mawinette!" Adrien screamed, all the green bits of him beginning to wilt and become yellow. "Help meeeeeeeeee!"

This was too much for the innocent lettuce, and she shuffled out of the garden as quickly as possible, which was slower than you could imagine.

Then, the patch of soil beneath her turned rainbow, and she dived into the unknown thing, jaw dropped and eyes wide in an adorable way.

A mini lettuce appeared out of thin air, and Marinette waved.

"Hi!" The miniscule item exclaimed, levitating.

"Um.. Can you pinch me? Also, what are you?"

The tiny lettuce shook its head. "First of all, no pinching. It hurts really badly. And not _what_ am I. _Who_ am I. I am Earth, your Thing.

"You're too small to be the Earth, though. Because I am a vewy vewy vewy miniature thing compared to a small small fraction of the Earth. And you're even smaller. Simple logic." Marinette said, tapping her head knowingly.

Earth folded her arms. "No, not the planet Earth. I mean the ground earth. It's my name. And if you are wondering what a Thing is, then I'll tell you imminently."

"Meh. That's a strange name. And tell me what a Thing is. Unless it's a thing. Oh, sorry! Unless you mean by the object kind of Thing." Marinette bounced up and down, randomly.

"Nope! And," The mini lettuce said, "I'll tell you now! I can tell that you are very chatty, so shut it." The lettuces hauled themselves out of the rainbow soil, and it turned a regular brown again.

"Don't tell _me_ to shut up!" Marinette protested. "I'm bigger than you, so I am older, so I get to tell you what to do. More simple logic."

"More like bad logic. Listen up. When you say the magic Lettuce, NOT Letters, and have been coated in this MythiSoil, you transform! So... say the magic Lettuce!"

"The magic Lettuce!" The leafy, slightly bigger, vegetable shouted. "I want Adwien back!"

Some of Marinette's leaves peeled off, and she blushed profusely. They flew to around her bluebell eyes, and she tilted her head. More leaves came off, and she flushed some more in embarrassment since this was kind of public. They became rainbow, and darted to where her hip would have been, to make a nice skirt. Earth was sucked into the leaf mask.

For a bit, more leaves peeled off, and then Chloe and Adrien came out. Chloe jeered when she saw Marinette with so little leaves on, and Marinette wailed as Adrien looked at her. The other leaves became rainbow, and the lettuce sighed when she saw that the flask of lemon juice was still full. Chloe was scolding Adrien, and a tear rolled down his upper cabbage.

And then the transformation was complete. Marinette was officially a SuperVeggie!

She could fly now, and she soared towards Chloe. Marinette decided to call herself Veggie Lettuce when in her superhero form.

Veggie Lettuce slammed into the lemon, who shrieked in pain, and Veggie smirked. She seized Adrien's hand and brought him to where the rainbow patch of soil was and went to tackle the lemon.

Chloe yelped, and tried to escape, but landed on where her tummy would have been. She flopped towards the spooky scary woods, and Veggie Lettuce returned to Adrien after giving herself a good old pat on the back.

Adrien hugged his girlfriend. "Thanks, Mawinette! You're a hewo!"

Veggie blushed. "It's fine. But I'm Veggie Lettuce now, and I'm going on adventures by fwying! Wanna come?"

Adrien thought it was a trick, and smiled. "I'm not coming, because you can't either. We will stay in Fruitopia! Even if we are vegetables!"

"Uh uh uh! I'm going, and I'm going to take over the world with all this power!" She wiggled her finger, and cackled.

The SuperVeggie then flew away, no longer super, but now a VillainVeggie.

She stopped. Why was she running away? She was happy inn Fruitopia! And why was she heading to the veggie patch? She'd die because of all those menacing foods!

She made a U turn, and headed back, shooting lettuce blips at enemies like Lila the Fox, Chloe the lemon and Nathanael the tomato.

Veggie Lettuce detransformed on soil, and Earth reappeared at her side.

"Well done!" The Thing grinned. "Every SuperVeggie gets taken over by the thought of power. Not many are strong enough to overcome it. But clearly you are!

Marinette advanced towards Lila, Chloe and Nathanael. From her eavesdropping, she discovered that they were caught in a love/friend triangle.

Chloe loved Nathanael, but wanted to break up Marinette and Adrien because they had a relationship with who they wanted and she didn't. Nathanael did what Chloe did with two fruits in love, because of the same reason. Nathanael loved Lila. Lila wasn't interested in love, but wanted to be friends with someone. One person only, preferably. And it was a bit of a coincidence, but that particular person was Chloe.

Marinette headed to Fruitopia again, and saw Adrien waiting for her.

"Tut, tut, tut, Mawinette."

 **Stupid story, I know.**


End file.
